The Aftermath
by Hellohellomynameisvertigo
Summary: Wherein Kiba spikes the punch at Hinata's birthday party, Hinata is a sexy beast when drunk, Naruko is in denial, Sakura and Ino are drunk blabbermouths, Lee is given alcohol, and Shino is the designated driver. genderbent!HinataxNaruko. Reposted from my other account.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I'm not over my genderbent!Hinata phase! So have this College Party AU, featuring SexyBeast!Hinata, theFriendWithTheBooze!Kiba, DesignatedDriver!Shino, Oblivious!Naruko, and more!**

**This is reposted from my other account, changingpennamesisweird. I am planning to delete the account, and this is the only story that I feel is worth continuing among those I have published under that name. **

* * *

><p>"Hinata-senpai, happy birthday! Please accept these cinnamon rolls I made for you!"<p>

"Please take these chocolates - they're handmade!"

"Hinata-senpai! Happy birthday! Please go out to dinner with me!"

"Kyaa~! It's Hinata-senpai!"

"Oh my god he's with Neji-senpai!"

"They're so handsome!"

Hinata blinked slowly, trying to take in the scene of so many girls shoving boxes of homemade pastries and sweets into his hands. "A-ano, thank you very much for remembering my birthday, Kimura-san, Sato-san, Nishimura-san…"

Being the pushover that he was, Hinata had no choice but to accept the gifts, and by 11 AM, his locker was so full of boxes of baked goods and sweets and whatnot that he could no longer close the door. Shino and Kiba found him bracing himself against the door in an attempt to shut it, and after much effort, Hinata managed to lock the damned thing.

Kiba whisted. "Damn, that is a _lot_ of cinnamon rolls, man. Just give 'em away - there's no way you can eat all of them."

"It would have been more practical for you to decline them." Shino observed. "This is because you are not even acquainted with half of the girls who gave you the gifts."

"I c-can't just reject them." Hinata wheezed. "They put in a lot of thought for these gifts, and I know how hurtful it can be for someone to reject you without even giving you a chance." He straightened up, and gave his friends a small smile. "Perhaps we can serve them at the party later?"

Shino considered his suggestion, and gave a small nod. "Aa. That seems practical. Although a quality test might be in order."

"Someone might be trying to sneak a _love serum_ or _potion _into your cinnamon rolls again." snickered Kiba.

"That was four months ago - will you _please_ let that go?!"

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Hinata." Shikamaru drawled, as he lazily plopped down into his seat at the lunch table.<p>

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Chouji chimed in, bringing out his (very large) bento. "I remembered how much you liked my mom's cinnamon rolls, so I asked her to make you some. Here you go!"

A large box was deposited in front of Hinata, much to his dismay. Kiba burst out laughing. "Man, you should just bring all that food to your car - nothing's going to fit in your locker anymore."

"That is the fifth box of cinnamon rolls Hinata has received today, Chouji." Shino stated.

Chouji sweatdropped. "Did all your fangirls stalk you to find out that your favorite food is cinnamon rolls, and decide to make them for your birthday?"

"They didn't stalk him, they asked. Hinata was just stupid enough to answer." Shikamaru yawned.

"It's quite alright, really - we can just serve them at the party later. You guys _are_ going, aren't you?"

"Yes, Hinata, since you're our best friend, we're going to go to your super lame party tonight." Kiba sighed. "I mean, seriously, who throws a party without even just a _drop_ of booze?!"

"I believe that Hinata's decision not to serve alcohol is well-informed. Why? One, wasted college kids are generally considered to be bad home decor. Two, Lee was invited to the party. Three -"

"I can bring the booze!"

"Yeah, but _Lee_, Kiba."

"Come on, I'm sure between the five of us we can keep him away from the punch! It'll be awesome! Besides, your dad and your sister are going to be all the way in Kyoto for the next two weeks, so it'll be no sweat!"

"Kiba, I really don't think we need alcohol to have fun." Hinata said firmly. "I already agreed to club music and pizza and everything, so please, will you give it a rest?"

Kiba pouted. "Fine, then, have it your way."

"Yes, he will. It is _his_ birthday, after all." Shino pointed out flatly.

He stuck out his tongue at Shino, and grumbled into his lunch. However, unbeknownst to the others at the table, Kiba was already hatching a plan to spike the punch later that night.

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>, Naruko thought, as she got off Sakura's car and stared at the largest house she had ever seen in her life. It was built in the contemporary Western style, with white walls, large windows, and plenty of straight lines. A lot of cars were parked out in the street in front, and from she could feel the _thump thump _of the bass from the music playing inside the house.

"Wow, right? Hinata's family sure is loaded." Her best friend said from behind her, slamming her car door closed and locking it. "So - you ready to party hard and charm your way into the birthday boy's pants?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready to party! And God, Sakura, this is Hinata we're talking about. Stop making things all perverted and junk."

Of course she was ready - she spent a whole hour trying to figure out what to wear for Hinata's party. Usually Naruko didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought about her, but for some reason, her heart began beating just a _little _bit faster whenever she looked back at the day Hinata had shyly invited her to his birthday party, and it refused to allow her to go to the damn thing looking like a layabout. Skintight was never really her style - too restricting! - but she had to say, her ass looked great in the orange sweetheart minidress she had found in the department store last week. Unfortunately, after having spent so much time deciding what dress to wear, she had less than five minutes for hair and make-up before Sakura arrived to pick her up, and had to make do with a really rough braid. Still, though, Ino said she didn't look "half-bad", which counts for something.

The three of them walked up to the door, which was suddenly flung open before they could even knock. "Ino!" the cute brunette who opened the door for them yelled over the noise. "Do you have it?"

"Don't worry, Kiba, I got it." Ino said, rolling her eyes and handing over a large paper bag. Naruko did a double take. That was Kiba?! Whoah. He looked _way _different without the jacket. He cleaned up nice, for a guy who was so rough around the edges.

"Thanks." he shouted back with a cheeky grin. "Come on in, ladies - Hinata's in the living room getting swamped by his fangirls if you wanna go say hi." He dashed off, leaving the three girls to push their way into the living room through the mass of bodies dancing to _Get Lucky_.

"Why are there so many people?!" Sakura shouted over the din. "I didn't think Hinata could even _conceive_ of having so many people in his house, with such loud music too!"

"_Exactly - _Obviously it wasn't Hinata's idea!" Ino called back. "I bet he doesn't even know half the people here right now!"

They finally made it to the living room. Hinata sat on a couch in the middle, looking quite panicked as a veritable crowd of girls surrounded him, all shouting out birthday greetings, confessions of love, and intentions to have his baby.

"Look at him, the poor baby." Ino said darkly, as apparently one of the girls said something completely outlandish, and Hinata's cheeks reddened faster than you can say "Happy Birthday, Hinata-kun!" "I am going to _kill_ Kiba - this entire thing just reeks of him!"

Naruko looked on, fascinated by the way the red spread out from his cheeks, down his neck, and faintly dusted the clavicles that peeked out of the black V-neck that he was wearing - _hot damn Hinata has a nice body. When did that happen?!_

"He's always been that muscled - you could just never see it under that hoodie." Sakura smirked. Naruko winced. Sakura always _did _know when her thoughts began to stray towards the not-so-innocent when it came to Hinata.

"Stop being so perverted, Sakura!" she threw back, hoping to God it sounded as nonchalant as it did in her head. "I wasn't thinking about Hinata's _body_ - that's disgusting. I just felt sorry for the guy; he's obviously far out of his comfort zone today." she continued, nodding towards Hinata. He now looked slightly green as Miyazaki - one of the sophomore girls who would not _quit_ at flirting with Hinata - apparently tried to guide his hand under her skirt. Naruko froze, and her mind blanked out as she watched Hinata's slender hand disappear into that slut Miyazaki's skirt.

And it promptly rebooted when Hinata snatched his hand back, and stuttered out some lame excuse about seeing to the food, and escaped into the kitchen.

Behind her, Ino smirked at Sakura, and reached up for a high five.

_Everything is going according to plan!_

* * *

><p>Oh no. He should not have listened to Kiba. No, nope, never in a million years would he ever agree to one of Kiba's little plots ever again. He <em>said <em>that he wouldn't invite any more than 20 people to the party, but there must've been fifty or more in his living room alone! There was even more people out on the lawn, and if the movies were anything to go by, there would be a couple having sex in the upstairs bathroom.

He shuddered, and downed his cup of punch. Thank God he had managed to lock his room, along with Hanabi's, Neji's, and Father's, before everyone arrived. Otherwise he would be so. Dead. And the girls - he knew they were… forward… when it came to their attentions to him, but this was just taking it too far! Miyazaki-san had been holding his _hand_, for crying out loud. And she was bringing it up her skirt too!

Kiba would be all over that kind of action, he knew. He, however, was not that kind of guy. No, he completely _did not _enjoy being able to grope a girl's ( supple!) thigh, no. It just wasn't respectful. Especially since he didn't like Miyazaki-san, or any one of those girls out there! No, he definitely did not -

He groaned. Who was he kidding? He _did_ enjoy it - what normal just-out-of-his-teens guy wouldn't? It was flattering to know that so many girls found him attractive, and while usually their attention made him feel awkward, seeing as he couldn't return it in that way, tonight he sort of did enjoy it. It's not like he was dating Naruko, after all - she had rejected him when he confessed _a year ago_! He had no reason to feel like accepting attention from other girls was in any way akin to infidelity. He could flirt with any girl he wanted!

The thought was liberating.

This punch tasted really good. He poured himself another cup, downed it, pulled out his phone, and dialled the pizza delivery place. More pizza was going to be required if he had to feed all of the people who turned up. The sweets he'd received from all his fangirls that morning wasn't going to feed a hundred people, for God's sake.

Meanwhile, Kiba fled the scene of the crime, intending to dispose of the evidence of his spiking the punch in the neighbor's trashbin. He couldn't stop grinning to himself as he remembered the sheer _amount_ of the punch Hinata had guzzled in under five minutes. God, this party was going to be so much _fun!_

* * *

><p>Naruko was nursing her third glass of punch as she stared at the makeshift dance floor Hinata and the boys had set up in the middle of his (huge!) living room. Strobe lights flashed blue and red as she watched Hinata dance with yet <em>another <em>girl - honestly, who knew how much game the guy actually had on the dance floor? And damn - the look in his eyes when he looked over just now - it sent shivers down Naruko's spine. All that muscle under that tight shirt didn't help either.

"Stop ogling Hinata's ass and just dance with him." Ino said crossly. "Your moping is ruining the party for me."

"I can't dance with him _like that_, Ino, he's just a friend!"

The _skank _was now feeling up his chest as they moved to the beat of the music. Hinata smirked, and put his own hands on her lower back, dangerously close to her ass. Naruko's grip on her punch glass tightened.

"A 'friend' who is totally jealous of the random chick dancing with him! Will you ever stop denying that you're attracted to Hinata?"

Naruko gritted her teeth. That was exactly the problem, wasn't it? She was attracted to Hinata Hyuuga, the hottest guy in their college. Sasuke was disqualified, on account of his ginormous ego. Hinata, though, was sweet, caring, good-looking, considerate… everything you could want in a guy, really, wrapped up in a ribbon of crippling social anxiety. This just tripled his appeal - the way he _still _blushed whenever a fangirl jumped out of a corner to glomp him, even after three fangirl-ridden years in college, was so fucking cute.

Normally, Naruko was the kind of girl who stopped at nothing to get her way, but unfortunately, she had shot herself in the foot on this case over a year ago. She was too _stupid_ to realize just how great Hinata is last year, too busy chasing after a relationship-that-wasn't-really-one with Sasuke. Hinata had confessed to her, and asked her out on a date, tripping and stammering over his words adorably. She had been too _stupid _to see it for it was, though, and was successful at putting her future self firmly into the friend-zone when it came to Hinata. After all, no guy would want to waste their time with a girl who had already rejected them, right? Right?!

"Wait, is she -"

Naruko looked up just in time to see the girl kiss Hinata. All his blood rushed to his face immediately, as expected. Unexpectedly, though, he wasn't pushing her away.

He _wasn't _pushing her away.

They were still kissing -

Okay, they're not kissing, they're making out. Her head spun, and she almost threw up right there. "Um, guys, I hafta go to the washroom." she announced, looking away resolutely.

"Right. I - I'll go with you." Sakura said.

Naruko waved her off. "I can do just fine by m'self, Sakura. Go on and talk about how Hinata just kissed that slut, and how I kind of want to smash her face in because I saw. I know you and Ino wanna do that. So go on right ahead and talk all you want while I'm gone - I'm not really sure I wanna hear that."

Huh. Was she really supposed to say that? Whatever. She tottered to the general direction of the restroom - thank God she decided to wear flats instead of heels that evening - leaving Ino and Sakura to gossip about that slut stealing her man.

Inwardly, Naruko fumed. All those fangirls ever wanted from him was his looks, his name, and his money! Hinata is a really nice guy - he doesn't deserve that kind of relationship. As she stumbled into the bathroom - the reflection from the mirror blinding her a bit - she resolved to do everything she could to weed out any and all gold diggers and shallow fangirls. Although she no longer had a shot at being his girlfriend, that didn't mean Hinata had to settle for any of these dumb bitches.

* * *

><p>This is his first kiss.<p>

Hinata had no idea what he was doing, but Sato-san felt like she was enjoying it. If this was all there was to it, though, Hinata had no idea why people kept going on –

Is that her tongue?

Oh god it is.

He could feel her tongue pushing at his lips, and he obliged Sato yet again by opening his mouth. Then her tongue was _in his mouth_, swiping at his own and _doing _things –

Oh.

He was just getting into the kiss when he heard a group of girls screeching somewhere from the side, and suddenly someone ripped Sato away from him.

"You _bitch!_"

"How dare you take advantage of Hinata-kun's kindness!"

"He was only dancing with you out of pity!"

"She took his first kiss!"

The situation rapidly devolved into a catfight, but Hinata was too dazed to play peacemaker. Vaguely, he felt someone take his elbow and lead him to another room, but his head was spinning and he couldn't really make sense of where he was or where he was going until Shino – oh, it was Shino? – sat him down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Ah, it's you, Shino! What happened back there? Why were they fighting?"

"Sakura is resolving the fight in the living room." Shino bustled around the kitchen, yanking a cup out of the cupboard and pouring himself a glass of punch. Hinata snickered – who knew Shino could appear so… domestic?

"What's funny?" his friend asked, while sipping his punch. Hinata laughed harder.

"I knew it." Shino sighed. "Kiba's spiked the punch."

"Spiked the punch? What do you mean? Has he put spikes in the punch?"

"Hinata, how much punch have you drunk tonight?"

"I've had, oh I don't know, five glasses, maybe? The punch is really good. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Mind pouring me a cup too?"

Shino sighed again. "Hinata, I think you've had too much punch. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down –"

"No! The pizza hasn't arrived yet! And my cake! Who goes to bed on their birthday without eating cake!?"

Just then, the doorbell rang, and someone shouted that it was the pizza and asked who the hell was going to pay for twenty boxes of pizza.

"Oh, the pizza! I'll go pay for it."

"But Hinata –"

Hinata ignored Shino and walked out to receive the delivery of pizza. After paying for it, he and Shikamaru went to put the pizzas on the buffet table they'd set up earlier, and Chouji went on to tell people that the pizza was here and they could eat if they wanted to. Hinata got himself a couple of slices, along with some wings and punch, and escaped out onto the porch to avoid Shino. Too much punch, his ass.

"Hey Hinata-kun!"

He looked up, and saw Miyazaki smiling flirtily at him. He smirked. "Hey Miyazaki."

She looked taken aback at first – Hinata _never_ dropped honorifics – and then promptly turned pink, red, puce, and then fainted.

Maybe she drank too much punch?

Hinata shrugged, and went on eating his pizza.

* * *

><p>"He is <em>literally<em> drop-dead gorgeous. He just smiled at Miyazaki, and she _fainted. _Everyone knows he's into you, Naruko, so why aren't you tapping that?"

Naruko groaned. _Not this again._ Seriously, Ino was being delusional. Hinata could have any girl he wanted, and he most definitely would not want a girl who has already shot him down. Guys move on quickly, right?

"Ino, Hinata and I are just friends." She said firmly.

"Yeah, you guys are just friends, who happen to be _into each other_. What the hell is stopping you from being together?"

"I rejected him, okay, Sakura? He confessed to me last year, but I was still hung up on Sasuke so I rejected him. I wish I hadn't, but that's what happened, and he's moved on. So nothing is going to happen between us anymore, even if I really, _really_ like him now." Naruko blurted out.

"Really, really like who?" A smooth voice said from behind her.

"You, Hinata, so you guys should totally hook up." Sakura said bluntly. Ino nodded.

Naruko was speechless. What is _wrong_ with her friends?!

Hinata just chucked – that laugh sent a wave of heat straight down the pit of her stomach – and took her hand. "It's lucky that you like me, then, because I was going to steal you from your friends to dance with you."

He led her out to the dance floor and began to move with the music, eyes never leaving hers. There was something in there that, coupled with the way he was moving against her, and the way his skin shone with sweat from all the dancing, and _that damned shirt ,_ slowly began to cut off all the higher functions in her brain.

He snaked his hands around her, pulled her towards him and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"You know, I've waited a long time to hold you like this." He inhaled, and groaned. "God, you smell good."

Before she knew it, her arms were hooked behind his neck, his body was pressed against hers, and he was kissing her. She froze from the shock, but she felt his tongue swipe across her lips, asking for entrance, and it just felt so good she moaned – and his tongue slipped in, and was stroking her tongue and exploring the rest of her mouth and –

There was a crash from behind them, and a lot of shouting.

"That wasn't a challenge, Lee! I don't want to fight you!"

"Rrreallyyy, Neshi? Yer my eternal rival… of coursh you want to fight me! Don't tell me yer chickening out?"

"No, I'm not – it's just that you're drunk and clearly not thinking straight! Lee! Not the furniture!"

"Who spiked the punch?"

"Who let Lee into the spiked punch?!"

Hinata jerked away from her. "Spiked punch – I'm going to kill Kiba!" he growled. "I'm sorry, Naruko, but I'll have to sort this out."

"O-okay." She panted. "But you'll come back right after, right?"

Hinata blinked, and then flushed. "Naruko… I think I'm drunk. I don't know what I'm doing, so it might be for the best if you left now."

"But –"

"Hinata is correct." Shino stepped in. "Shikamaru and I will facilitate the dispersal of the guests, Hinata. Please see to Lee; I believe Neji may need assistance." Hinata nodded, a look of relief washing over his face. "Naruko, who was driving when you came here?"

"S-sakura was, but I think she had just as much punch as I did. Did Kiba really spike the punch?"

"I'm afraid so. It will be safer if Sakura left her car here instead. I will drive you home."

Naruko was in shock throughout the car ride home. Ino had thrown up (thankfully in the street, not in Shino's car) and both she and Sakura were now passed out in the backseat. She, however, couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Hinata's lips pressed against hers, and the feeling of his very warm hands sliding down her back and onto her bottom, and the way he had nipped her bottom lip just so –

But she could also not forget the look of absolute relief written all over Hinata's face when Shino stepped in. Why? Was kissing her so terrible that he was grateful for an interruption? No way, the kiss was beyond awesome, and there is absolutely no chance that Hinata didn't feel the spark there. So did he regret having the kiss with her? Maybe he's in love with someone else now, and had only used Naruko as a substitute of sorts?

They dropped off Sakura and Ino at their flat, and then she and Shino were alone. By the time they pulled up next to her apartment, she finally screwed up the courage to ask him.

"Shino."

"Aa?"

She fiddled with her fingers, and clenched her hands. "You're friends with Hinata, right?" she began cautiously.

"Aa."

"Well, do you know if he's in love with someone right now? I know that this is really personal, and if you don't want to answer it's fine-"

"Yes, he is." Shino cut her off.

Naruko hung her head.

"Oh. Okay then. Thank you for clearing that up, Shino." She opened the door, and clambered onto the street. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Shino regarded impassively behind those dark glasses, and then nodded. "You're welcome. Good night, Naruko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please drop me a line to tell me what you think! All reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello, I'm back! Here's your next dose of nerd!Shino, niceguy!Hinata, and sexy!Kiba! As always, all reviews are appreciated, whether good or bad. So don't hesitate to drop me a line, yeah?**

* * *

><p><strong>1000 am, Saturday. Shino's house. <strong>

Shino was not usually inclined towards sleeping in late, but given that he had gone to bed at 3 am the previous night, he was not surprised to find that he woke up much later than he usually did.

10 am. That makes eight hours of sleep precisely. He hasn't slept for more than six hours in the past two years. From what he has read, six hours was the average amount of sleep that human adults require in a day, and his records of his sleeping patterns proved that usually he exemplified the average case. Shino frowned to himself. This break in pattern was upsetting, and already he anticipated difficulty in sleeping that night.

After duly recording this, and after finishing his morning hygienic routine, he went downstairs for breakfast. A plate of onigiri was sitting on the dining table, covered in polyethylene film, with a handwritten note attached.

_Shino-kun, _

_Your father and I have left for our vacation. As we understood that you had a late night out last night, we saw no reason to wake you simply to inform you of our departure. While we are upset that you arrived home much later than you had us expect, we are pleased that you kept your word and avoided alcohol. The results of the breathalyzer test are on the living room coffee table, as you left them last night. _

_Our flight is expected to arrive in California at 0300 pm (Japan time). We expect to be at the hotel in Pasadena by 0800 pm at the latest. You may call us via Skype then if you wish. I have prepared breakfast for you, but, as we agreed, you will be responsible for your own meals, and for the upkeep of the house, for the next four months. Your father has deposited a sufficient amount of funds to your account, and should there be an emergency, you are permitted to use your credit card as you see fit. _

_Should you have any questions, email us. We love you very much. _

_Akemi Aburame _

His mother hadn't written him a note by hand in years. She must have been feeling particularly emotional that morning. Shino put the letter aside, and pulled out his laptop. A quick check of his accounts confirmed his father's deposit, and he also checked in with his parents' airlines to confirm their flight's departure and arrival time. The times listed agreed with his mother's note.

Satisfied, Shino began eating his breakfast, and methodically went through his correspondence. A few bills had come in the mail. His father had already set up automatic transfers to the respective companies for those, so Shino put those aside as well. His thesis advisor had emailed him regarding a conference at Nara he wanted Shino to present at. Another email from that conference's committee, accepting the paper he had submitted two weeks prior, which he had sent in anticipation of his professor's intentions. An invitation to an internship in Germany. A new article on _Nature_, on acid-induced stem cells. Three emails from Sakura Haruno. Two from Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura and Ino did not usually contact him via email. It was barely an hour into his day, and already his routine had been disrupted more than he liked. Disconcerted, he checked the latest one from Sakura first.

_From: Sakura Haruno __haruno_sakura _

_Subject: Re: Why won't you answer your phone?!_

_Sent Saturday, December 27, 9:34 am_

_Look, I'm really sorry for the angry emails. And voice mails. And texts. And Facebook messages. It's just that - well, Ino and I sort of had plans last night that you sort of trashed, and I was pretty frustrated and hungover, so… I'm sorry for those. You must be really tired from taking everyone home last night, which is why you're probably sleeping in today. Anyway - I'm sorry again, and thanks for bringing us home. Could you give me a call when you see this, though? I need to clarify exactly what it was that happened last night. _

_Sakura_

He blinked, and then checked his phone. Sixteen calls from Sakura, eighteen from Ino. Twenty-one texts from Ino, eight from Sakura, two each from Kiba and Hinata, and one from Naruko. His Facebook account was similarly awash with notifications - almost a hundred messages from Ino and Sakura combined, and dozens of pictures from last night where he had been tagged.

Shino hadn't touched a drop of alcohol the previous night, but already he could feel a migraine beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>1030 am, Saturday. Hinata's house. <strong>

_Sato-san, _

_I'm sorry for what happened last night. My behavior was inexcusable, especially since we aren't romantically attached. I hope you can forgive me for taking advantage of you in such a way. I know that an apology won't really do anything to change what happened, but please understand that I regret my actions very deeply. _

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Miyazaki-san, _

_I'm sorry for…_

Hinata had never thought that he would ever use the numbers that girls slipped inside his pocket (which he always kept, despite Kiba's advice to throw them out - to throw it out would be incredibly rude!). To his shame, the first time he ever had the occasion to use them was to send apology texts to each of the girls he had touched inappropriately last night. Chouji had advised him against it - now his fangirls would know his cellphone number, and he'd be inundated with calls and texts henceforth - but Hinata's conscience wouldn't stop bothering him until he'd apologized to all the girls he had offended.

Naruko had been the very first on the list, and he'd called her the very first thing in the morning. He valued their friendship too much to leave it just to a text, so he had steeled his nerves and called her, although it did not go very well.

"_G-good morning, Naruk-ko-san." _

"_Hinata? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" _

_Her voice was thick - from sleep, Hinata guessed. It appeared that he wasn't the only one who drank too much punch last night. He took a deep breath, and forced himself forward. _

"_I called t-to apologize. For kissing you. L-last night." _

_There was silence on the other end. Hinata tensed, bracing himself for her rage. _

"_K-kissing me? Last n-night?" _

"_You don't remember?" _

"_No, I - oh. Yeah." Naruko's voice was shaky, and it was devoid of all its usual cheerfulness. To Hinata's horror, Naruko began to sob on the other end. _

"_I'm really sorry, Naruko san!" Hinata said frantically. "I was very drunk from the punch that Kiba had spiked - not that that excuses my actions, no, especially not when I k-kissed you and we had no romantic a-attachment, and you have made it very clear that you would not like to have one - it wasn't my place, a-a-and I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me, but I will also understand if you nev-ver want to speak to me again! I just want you to know how much I regretted my behavior last night, and you have my word as a Hyuuga that that will not be repeated ever again. I swear it!" _

"_O-okay." Naruko hiccuped. "I get it. Last night was a mistake to you, and you regret it a lot, and you're hoping we can still be friends? After shoving your tongue down my throat, and then telling me you didn't like it or mean it?" _

"_I-" Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me after last night -" _

"_It's okay, Hinata. I get it." Naruko signed. "I knew you were hammered, and I shouldn't have let things get that far. I should've known that you were in love with someone else already. But I was drunk too. It's really sweet that you're apologizing at all; most guys don't."_

"_If there's any way I can make it up to you, please, let me know. And again, I'm really sorry -"_

"_I get it, I get it. I'd really appreciate it if we never talk about it again, though." _

"_O-okay. Hinata said shakily. If you need anything, just let me know." _

_Naruko hung up._

… _In love with someone else…_

_Hinata's brain only caught up with that after setting down his phone. _

It had been on his mind the whole morning, as he packed for the trip to Kyoto. As he was the heir to the Hyuuga, a huge celebration had been planned for his birthday, for the clan and their business partners. He'd be staying in Kyoto until the term started again in January.

He hoped miserably that by the time he got back, Naruko would have forgotten everything, and their relationship could go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>1100 am, Saturday. Kiba's apartment.<strong>

Akamaru was barking.

Kiba rolled over, and tried to muffle the howls out with his pillow, but Akamaru wouldn't stop. Vaguely, he could feel vibrations along the floor. Man, the person out front sure is trying to break down his door.

Someone was at his door.

He groaned, and forced himself out of bed.

"Kiba! Kiba!"

What on earth would Ino want with him this early in the morning?

"What?!" He growled, wrenching the front door open much more forcefully than necessary.

If Ino was startled, she did a good job of hiding it. "Shino ruined our plan." She announced, without batting an eyelash at Kiba's naked torso.

"What do you mean, ruined it?" he replied, annoyed. A slight push from Ino had him yielding, though, and he stepped aside to let her in.

"Brush your teeth first, and put on a shirt. I'll tell you over lunch."

Kiba was never one to take orders from anyone, _ever_. Except his mom and his sister. So he surprised himself when he found himself walking back to his room to brush his teeth.

When he came back out, now fully clothed, Ino had set out two large containers packed full of food, and a bottle of a goopy-looking… thing.

"Chouji's hangover cure." Ino said primly upon noticing his confusion, taking a seat at his crappy dorm-room dining table. "I'm surprised you even _have _a dining table; it seems you actually _do _have the potential to become even the tiniest bit civilized, Kiba."

He rolled his eyes, but dropped into the seat opposite her anyway. "What are you even doing here, Ino?"

"Just eat your damn food, and drink your damn hangover cure! I'm not having this conversation with you until you can properly _think_, mutt!"

He surprised himself again by complying. The food was good - Chouji had obviously made it. Damn the guy could cook. Ino looked vaguely disgusted as he wolfed down the tonkatsu, chugged down the nasty liquid, and chased everything down with nearly a gallon of water. He belched loudly.

"So, what did you want to talk about again?

"Shino ruined our plan."

He blinked. "What was there to ruin?! It was simple; get Hinata drunk and Naruko jealous, and then by the end of the night they should be going at it like rabbits. Last thing I remember from last night, Hinata was already at second base -"

"Which was when Lee hit you with that end table and you blacked out." Ino said flatly. "Then he moved on to Neji and Neji had to ask for Hinata's help to restrain Lee, and then Shino went and drove the me, Forehead, and Dead Last home."

"Wha - what? So Hinata didn't get laid last night?"

"No! And then when Shino dropped Naruko off at her flat, he apparently told her that Hinata was in love with someone else!"

"In love with someone - Shino?!" Kiba groaned, banging his head against his cheap dining table. Some of his water spilled unto his hair.

"Yes." Ino confirmed, gritting her teeth. "Now Naruko is moping, and Hinata is leaving for Kyoto, where his father has already arranged a _miai_ for him."

"A _miai_?! Hinata's going to a miai?"

"YES!" the blonde nearly roared in frustration. "Neji told me last night; he blabs when he's drunk. You have to find a way to fix this!"

He dragged a hand down his face. "I don't know what you expect me to do, Ino. Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything - it's just a miai, and chances are, he's not even going to like this chick. Let's just wait until he gets back and then we can try again?"

"Well - I suppose you're right." Ino grumbled, still looking doubtful. "But just to be clear - Hinata's not really in love with someone else, right?"

"Nope. At least, I don't think he is."

"And even if Naruko apparently rejected him, he's still in love with her, right?"

"I think so."

"So he hasn't really moved on yet?"

"Hell no."

"Alright then, I'm pretty sure the odds are still stacked in our favor." Ino stood up, her lunch barely touched. "I have to go now; my father got invited to the Hyuuga's party, and I'm supposed to go with him."

Kiba got up as well. "Yeah, me too; if you wait up for a bit we can split a cab to the train station." he yawned, stretching. His shirt rode up, and he caught Ino's eyes dipping, and focusing on the hipbones that were inevitably showing. The blonde blushed.

_Bingo, blondie. _he thought.

"I'm just going to go shower, and then we can go, yeah?" he said, shooting a lazy smirk at Ino (flash a bit of canines, crinkle the eyes devilishly, and tilt the head just so). The pink on her cheeks deepened.

"F-fine. Make sure to use soap, ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." So Ino was interested. Looks like he might have fun in Kyoto after all.


End file.
